This invention relates to an integrally threaded outlet for turbines for use with paint-spraying equipment, particularly non-bleeder air atomization assisted paint spray guns. Turbines used in prior art systems typically had a relatively large diameter exhaust opening. A separate reducer was required to match the diameter of the hose connecting the outlet of the turbine with the paint gun. The reducer typically provided a threaded fitting to permit easy and rapid attachment and detachment of the hose from the turbine. In addition, in such systems having air supplied from a portable turbine, when the gun is not triggered (shutting off atomization air) means must ordinarily be provided to dump or bleed air from the turbine (or other measures taken) to protect the turbine from over-speeding and over-heating due to the blocked outlet. One approach is to provide a bleed-air discharge from the turbine at all times to prevent these undesirable results. However, using the bleed air approach also introduces a complication of introducing an additional source of relatively high frequency noise resulting from the restriction associated with the bleed-air orifice.
The present invention is directed to eliminating the need for a separate reducer by providing that the outlet of the turbine be sized to match the hose and furthermore be provided with threads to both enable easy coupling with the hose and to provide a simple and secure means of attachment of the turbine outlet to the exterior enclosure.